Pascal
Pascal is Rapunzel's pet chamelion. Despite his small size, he is quite scary, especially to Flynn and Maximus. He does not appear to scare Rapunzel. Background Pascal is a true and loyal friend to Rapunzel. Even though he can't communicate verbally, it is clear that he is one of the driving forces in helping Rapunzel see that she needs to leave the tower. Pascal is constantly cheering her up, rooting her on, and refusing to allow her to take steps backwards. However, even though he cheers her on, he doesn't know much about the outside world either, and despite being just as exited as Rapunzel to experience it, he was originally just as afraid. Since he is a chameleon he can change color, usually to express his mood with his colors. Being Rapunzel's only companion, Pascal has grown very protective of the lost princess, as seen when they first encounter Flynn Rider, as well as Maximus, and most notably seen during the climatic struggle with Mother Gothel in the end. The chameleon doesn't appear to attach well to those who harm Rapunzel in literally any way, showing no remorse for Gothel when she began aging to death, going as far as to tripping her out the tower entrance. Still, Pascal can be highly affectionate to those who seem worthy enough, as seen when Flynn falls for Rapunzel and vice versa, the chameleon showing sympathy and support of the relationship, despite originally seeing Flynn as only a means to seeing the world. This is seen again through the chameleon's newfound friendship with Maximus in Tangled Ever After. Disney History Tangled Pascal is first introduced playing hide and seek with Rapunzel. At this time it is shown that Pascal also wants Rapunzel to leave the tower but, due to Mother Gothel, seems impossible. Whenever Gothel appears, Pascal blends into the background to hide. Pascal also joins Rapunzel in her chores, playtime, and painting. When Pascal finally convinces Rapunzel to leave the tower, she is harshly screamed at by Gothel for having such a ridiculous dream. Along with Rapunzel, Pascal is heartbroken. When Rapunzel and Pascal are intruded by Flynn Rider (aka Eugene Fitzherbert), he becomes extremely protective and suspicious of him but eases up when he becomes their ticket out of the tower. During their adventure outside, Pascal constantly watches Eugene. When Rapunzel is tricked by Gothel, Pascal sadly joins her as she returns to the tower. When Rapunzel finally realizes who she really is, she confronts Gothel. After Gothel reveals her true colors, she ties Rapunzel and stabs Eugene. Pascal attempts to help but is kicked to the other side of the room by Gothel herself. When Pascal realizes Rapunzel must give up her freedom to save Eugene, he is saddened greatly. When Eugene cuts Rapunzel's hair taking away it's power, Mother Gothel ages and Pascal trips Gothel making her fall out the window and turns into dust during the long fall. As Rapunzel's crying tears save Eugene, Pascal joins Rapunzel and Eugene as they join the royal family. Tangled Ever After Maximus and Pascal are responsible for the loss of Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding rings when one of Pascal's stray petals falls into Maximus' nose. Maximus, who is holding the rings, then sneezes, causing the rings to rolled away and disappear. After having visions of everyone in attendance becoming upset at the loss of the rings and of an explosion destroying the entire kingdom, the pair then endeavor on a comedic journey to retrieve them. Maximus runs off to retrieve one of the rings while Pascal chases down the other. The journey ends up turning the entire kingdom (except the chapel) upside down, including the decorations and celebration process. In the end, they retrieve both rings and return just in time for to groom and bride to exchange the strangely clean rings (Pascal and Maximus are covered in tar when they snuck back in). After the ceremony is finished, Maximus and Pascal relax, but Maximus accidentally bumps a cart carrying a wedding cake, causing it to roll down the hall and out of sight. Just then, Eugene asks 'who wants a piece of cake?', causing Pascal and Maximus to freeze in fear. Songs None Trivia *Despite being a chameleon, he stinks at hide-and-seek. Or maybe Rapunzel is just that good. Category:Animals Category:Tangled Characters Category:Characters Category:Tangled Ever After Characters Category:Tangled Category:Tangled Ever After Category:Pets Category:German characters